dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy is the process of creating magical links between objects or people. Magic flows through one object and is attached to the other. Description Harry Dresden says: "As above, so below. Make something happen on a small scale and feed it enough energy to happen on a large scale." Most thaumaturgy requires something to connect the object being used to the greater object, such as blood, hair or nail clippings, etc. Storm Front, ch. 2 Thaumaturgy is employed in various ways. The most well-known example is the voodoo doll, which is a doll magically connected to a person.Storm Front, ch. 2 It has been used to: keep a loup-garou from biting or slashing''Fool Moon, ch. 19; trace items to other items ('finder spell'); and even track enemies (Little ChicagoWhite Night, ch. 14). Thaumaturgy originated on the earth, doesn't cross into the Nevernever very effectively. ''Turn Coat, ch. 30 Tracking Spells *TRACKING SPELLS: are like any kind of targeted thaumaturgy: create a link, channel to target, pour energy into that channel. With a tracking spell, you are setting up a continuous trickle of energy and then following it to the target.Turn Coat, ch. 30 *TO BLOCK A TRACKING SPELL: is to prevent that channel from ever being formed. The way to do that is to shield the target from whatever focus you are using to create the link. — Like if the focus is hair, then you'd shave the head of the target. Also, a good Circle of Power would do the job with enough time and money to give it juice. Theoretically, you could also go into the Nevernever.Turn Coat, ch. 30 *POSSIBLE FAILURES:Changes, ch. 24 *If using blood from a relative, there maybe something more than simple blood relation involved, maybe there needs to a bond, a sense of family *Maybe there's some kind of magic that jams or conceals *Maybe it's distance. Some wizards have tracked as far as a couple of thousand miles but that's not so common or easy. *There is no blood, hair, or nail clipping available In the series In Storm Front, the primary antagonist Victor Sells aka the Shadowman uses a thaumaturgic ritual to kill his victims. Storm Front, ch. 2 In Storm Front, Harry uses tracking spell to find the hair that Gimpy stole off his head, it leads him to Marcone at the Varsity. Harry uses a few strands of his hair plus the blood and skin from their fight in a circle, then says sergui votro testatum.Storm Front, ch. 16 In Proven Guilty, Dresden built a thaumaturgical model of Chicago, named Little Chicago.Proven Guilty, ch. 6 Later, he uses it to track where the Fetches took Molly Carpenter through into the Nevernever. The first attempt didn't work because Molly's baby hair was too old.Proven Guilty, ch. 33 The second try they used Charity's blood and it worked.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 In White Night, he uses Little Chicago to track Grey Cloak who eventually leads him to Cowl who does something to cause part of Harry's model to melt.White Night, ch. 14 In Ghost Story, Harry revises his trusty tracking spell to adjust to his new ghostly state by powering it with memories to locate Molly Carpenter.Ghost Story, ch. 21 In Cold Days, Harry was attacked, beaten and nailed by Ace, Captain Hook and Redcap. Harry, Butters, and Thomas are worried about what his enemies could do with his blood that was left behind.Cold Days, ch. 27 Notable users *Harry Dresden *Ms. Gard *Elaine Mallory References See also *Circle of Power *Little Chicago *Magic *Harry Dresden's spells *Grey Cloak *Cowl *Molly Carpenter *Fetches *Gimpy *Varsity External References *Thaumaturgy - Wikipedia Category:Magic